This application is based on Patent Application No. 2000-137000 filed in Japan, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film handling device such as a film scanner used in mini labs and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a general-purpose film negative carrier for various sizes of film, and a film handling device provided with this film carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a brief perspective view of a film scanner 1 used in a mini lab, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view of film negative carrier 25 used in the film scanner 1 of FIG. 1.
Light from an illumination lamp 21 passes through an optical path within an illumination unit 20, through an opening 26 formed in the top surface of the film negative carrier 25, and passes through the film 27. An opening (not illustrated) is formed in the in the top surface of the device body 30, such that the light passing through the film 27 also passes through the opening and enters the device body 30. A linear CCD (not illustrated) is fixedly mounted within the device body 30, such that the image recorded on the film 27 is captured by the formation of the image on the linear CCD.
The scanning method used for image capture may be a mirror scanning method wherein the film is fixed and a reflective mirror is moved, or a film scanning method wherein the mirror is fixed and the film is moved.
In the example of the conventional art shown in the drawing, the negative carrier 25 is used specifically for a particular size film such as, for example, 135 mm film, 240 mm film and the like, and the film transport width of the negative carrier 25 cannot be changed. Accordingly, when scanning a film of a different size, the negative carrier must be replaced by another negative carrier. Since this replacement operation is complex, and requires many negative carriers, the system itself becomes disadvantageously expensive.
The present invention provides a film handling device capable of capturing image data of film of a plurality of sizes without carrier replacement.
The carrier of the present invention is provided with a film size sensor disposed near the film entrance opening; a transport path capable of changing the transport width while maintaining a constant center position; a mask provided with opening opposite the film and designed for use with various sizes of film; and a controller for changing the transport path width and selecting the mask opening in accordance with the film size detected by the film size sensor.
The carrier of this construction can be used for general purpose with films of a plurality of sizes since the transport path width and mask opening are selected in accordance with the film size detected by the film size sensor. Since the width of the transport path is modified while maintaining a constant center position, enlargement of the device can be prevented as much as possible.
The specific structure of the transport path desirably provides two guide bars positioned in parallel. In this instance, each guide bar is arranged in contact with a force applying means relative to a cam positioned on the outside of the transport path and connected by a link mechanism at equal spacing. In the transport path the width of the transport path is controllable by controlling the cam rotation position.
In the carrier of the present invention the exit opening of the light transmitted through the carrier has a multilateral shape to include all openings having a mask.
The present invention provides a film scanner integratedly provided with the aforesaid carrier.
This film scanner can capture general-purpose image data on film of a plurality of sizes without exchanging the carrier. Furthermore, since a plurality of carriers for film of a plurality of sizes are not required, the total cost of the device can be reduced, and the complexity and space requirements for storage of the multiple carriers can be eliminated.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the following description thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate specific embodiments of the invention.